That feeling
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Takes place during the episodes. Ben and Malware ponder what they feel about each other, not much change to the episodes. Story is better then summery suggests. WARNING: Ben/Malware


That Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 1: Episode 4 Trouble Helix

Ben, as Feedback, was running along the sidewalk sized road in an attempt to find out what was causing trouble. When he got there he found out that it was some kind of…skeletal…shaped…Upgrade? But was weird was that the…thing was…attractive…in some sort of strange alien kind of way. But none the less he had a job to do, and he might as well do it.

**LATER…**

Ben and Malware were struggling; the black and yellow Mechamorph was pressed up against the human's/conductiod's back with his right arm around a fleshy neck, his left hand was going for the Omnitrix on the white chest of Feedback.

**BEN'S POV: START**

'Ah man, his arm feels really weird. CRAP! He's reaching for the Omnitrix! And… did he just touch my butt?'

**BEN'S POV: END**

**MALWARE'S POV: START**

'Whichever species the wielder of the Omnitrix is I will personally make him feel pain worse beyond his worst nightmares!' I couldn't help but thrust my hips forwards up against my opponent's backside, causing the conductiod to pause for a fraction of a second which allowed me to touch the Galvan tech.

**LATER…**

He was on top of me, using the Conductiod's ability to drain energy on me! I blacked out. And when I came to I saw the most attractive thing I have ever seen. There stood a human child. And a moment later the form of that same human was instantly replaced by the hideous form of a Tetramand.

**LATER…**

I pried open the doors to the highest room of the building that I knew that Galvin traitor Azmuth was in. When I got to the highest floor I pried open the doors. I climb the rest of the way into the room, then walked past that extremely attractive human (who was in a large hole in the floor) and 'kindly' called the Galvin's name. "Azmuth!" I half yelled half snarled.

**MALWARE'S POV: END**

**LATER…**

"Gotta' say, I'm with you on that one." Ben as heatblast said, surprising an unsuspecting Malware.

"Do not interfere, this upgrade is my right!" The corrupted Mechamorph shouted.

"But Azmuth says…" Ben/Heatblast didn't get to finish his sentence as he was shot in the chest by a large yellow laser beam.

"Azmuth says lots of things. But where is he now?" Malware stated and asked while being disappointed that he had to hurt the beautiful human when he did not leave when asked.

Ben/Heatblast huffed and puffed as he attempted to get up. "Right outside, trying to save the Mechamorphs that you…" Ben/Heatblast, yet again, didn't get to finish his sentence.

"_Ah!"_ Malware growled/snarled/yelled. "Of course he is!" He ran at the Human turned Pyronite. He wrapped his left hand around the midsection of Heatblast's molten body. "They are his perfect creations!" Malware said as he lifted up the hideous Pyronite. "They deserve to be destroyed." He proceeded to smack the alien down on the floor twice before leaving him there.

Ben/Heatblast, again, started to breath heavily. "I think you got that backwards, man." He raised his clenched left fist and fired a column of fire into Malware's face. He didn't want to ruin the face but he had to do something.

"Pathetic." The Mechamorph said as he completely ignored the fire that was being sprayed into his face.

"I'm just warming up." Ben/Heatblast said, trying to keep his molten eyes on Malware's face and not anywhere else while at the same time trying to crack a joke. "Get it? Heatblast…warm?"

Malware didn't seem too amused as he lifted his right arm up and curved his fingers until his hand looked cone shaped. Ben immediately knew that this is probably the end, the end of him that is. The Mechamorph didn't want to do this, but the Omnitrix bearer didn't give him much of a choice. It was either keep the human for himself and risk losing his chance of rewriting his life code for even more years, or kill him and change his life code. And, obviously, he chose the latter of the two.

The corrupted Mechamorph throw his arm down, but it only got half to its intended destination before he was shot in the chest by a laser blast.

"Keep away from my grandson!"

**LATER…**

"Upgrade, complete." A different looking Malware said as he let loose bolts of electricity. Now that he had what he wanted he can now go for the beautiful human. "I am complete." He took three steps forward.

"You have what you wanted." The Galvan that I don't know the name of said. "Now you're like the rest of the Mechamorphs."

Malware let loose a deep and very evil laugh as he balled his fists. What I am now is so much more than they." He said as he lifted his fists until his arms were in a 'V' shape. "I am superior!"

"Oh boy, evil speech of evil time." Ben almost sighed. He heard so many evil speeches of taking over the universe or the galaxy and/or taking the Omnitrix enough times that he just blocks out the sounds until he comes up with a plan to take down whoever he was up against. But this _Malware_, that Azmuth called him, was beginning to be his next crush. _'Ah man, Tetrax is _not_ going to be happy about this.'_

"Evil?" Malware asked. "_No._ Visionary! I feel power building inside me." He was starting to scare the others, albeit just a little bit. "I see a world that only I can create. It was Azmuth who thought me flawed. He gave me the name: Malware." He stretched his right arm to the point that his hand wrapped around the Plumber weapon that Max was holding, he ripped it out of the aged human's hands and brought it back to himself. "But I am not the flawed one, it is all the rest that are inferior." His hand started to morph around the whole gun. "They bend and stretch, they may can manipulate only what others have created. I do not upgrade other's creations, they upgrade me!" Malware said as he pointed the now morphed gun, that was now part of his arm, at the others. A high pitched hum emitted from the weapon as it was activated. "And I will upgrade myself with Azmuth's greatest creation."

Ben looked at the Omnitrix, this was just like all the other times with evil guys and their speeches. He glared at Malware. "Dude, I can't even begin to tell you how much none of that's gonna happen." He activated the Omnitrix and slammed his hand down on it. His transformation was spectacular as he changed into Cannonbolt. He got in a fighting stance, showing that he was ready for a fight.

Malware wasn't expecting this, but it did nothing to deter him. In an attempt to test him he fired a single shot. The now Arburian Pelarota dodged to the left bringing Max and the Galvan with him.

"Accept the inevitable." Malware said to them, the human child to be more specific. He didn't want to hurt the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, he has his upgrade now, and now he wants the human.

Max picked up the Galvan and took a few steps back, as Ben went into his ball form, he rolled around the room dodging blast after blast. He crashed into the wall and proceeded to roll up it and across the ceiling, Malware shooting at him all the while causing rubble from the ceiling to crash to the ground. He shielded himself from the falling rocks and grunted, then continued to fire at Ben.

"Ben!" Max shouted.

'_So that's his name.'_ Malware thought, he can now identify the human by his name.

"Break off! This whole place is gonna come down!" Max yelled to his grandson.

"Don't worry, I have a plan! I can do this!" Ben shouted back, while repeatedly dodging red blasts.

"Can he?" The Galvan asked in wonder.

"He always surprises me." Max said with a smile.

The shooting and dodging lasted for a few more moments before Ben was finally shot in the side, causing him to crash into the wall and fall to the ground. He struggled to get back up while Malware calmly walked towards him.

When he was on his feet again (barely) he was again pushed against the wall, Malware's left hand on his right shoulder while the gun shaped arm was pushing on his left arm.

An arm shot out from Malware's stomach and grasped the Omnitrix dial that appeared to be welded to just below his mouth. Ben grunted as the red and black Mechamorph tried to dislodge the Galvan devise from his chest.

"Why do you struggle?" Malware asked in an extremely calm and unstrained voice, as if he's not putting any effort into holding him against the wall. "In a moment I will access all the codes, and the device will be mine."

"Do you know how many guys have said that to me?" Ben asked. "All of them."

They kept at their glaring contest until a beeping sound emitted. Ben/Cannonbolt smirked, in a flash of green light Cannonbolt changed back into Ben, causing him to be free of Malware's grip on him. "Guess who still got it." Then he ran.

If it wasn't for the pure beauty of the human in front of him, Malware would have been able to keep him from escaping. "I've had enough!" So in an attempt to stop him he fired of a shot that collided harshly with the low hanging ceiling, causing a large pile of rubble to land painfully on top of the Ben. He instantly grew worried for the smaller being but pushed it to the back of his mind; he had bigger things to worry about anyway. He came up to the pile and laughed. "Ha! Now it's mine." He shoved some rocks out of the way, only for a Petrosapien to stand at equal height to him.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Ben/Diamondhead asked confidently.

**LATER…**

"Goodbye Tennysons, thank you for not destroying everything." Azmuth said with barely any trace of actually meaning it.

Ben, Gwen, and Max waved goodbye as the door sealed shut, locking them in. their ship soon flew off to space. I totally saved two whole planets by myself." Ben bragged.

"One planet and a moon." Gwen corrected.

"Details." Ben grumbled.

"So, I totally helped Azmuth save all those other Mechamorphs."

"Grandpa, can we leave Gwen behind again?"


End file.
